


you and me

by ann_fortunately



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_fortunately/pseuds/ann_fortunately
Summary: Larry Spring Drabble Challenge: mowthey never get it right, but the worst thing is to do nothing.





	you and me

We were so good, you and I.  
We would do the weirdest things on swings, from casual swaying to hanging upside down - Spiderman was always my favorite. We would compete - who could mow the lawn faster? Chase cars down our street (they always drove so slowly), never looking behind our shoulders. We would kiss on the windowsill, and make love on the hideous dirty pink sheets. We would laugh when we shouldn't, but life was too hard to get it right, so we took it wrong.  
Now we are better, you and me. Still have it wrong. Life, i mean.


End file.
